Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am
| code = 5AFF23 | author = Howard Gordon & Evan Katz | director = Jon Cassar}} While Jack and Henderson secure a missile submarine seized by Bierko, Martha and Aaron form an alliance with Mike Novick in order to bring down the President. Meanwhile, Logan prepares to leave for Palmer's sendoff, which Jack exploits to his advantage after he settles his other personal vendetta against Henderson. Episode guide * approaches President Logan about the conspiracy, but is captured and about to be murdered. Martha Logan saves Aaron's life by shooting Justin Adams. * fails to keep Vladimir Bierko in custody, and sends Bauer to cut a deal with Christopher Henderson. * asks Henderson's terms, and adds his own to them that Bierko must be killed. They learn Bierko has targeted a Russian submarine. * deploys Sentox nerve gas on the Russian sub Natalia as part of a plan to hijack its missiles. addresses his men over the Natalia's intercom.]] Vladimir Bierko is in control of a Russian sub, the Natalia. Bierko's technician tells him that they have flushed out the gas and it's safe to breathe. Bierko orders his men to remove their masks and prepares a list of targets: high density population areas, financial centers, transportation hubs. He addresses his crew over the intercom and says that the US will pay for the treaty with Russia. At CTU Los Angeles Audrey Raines calls Point Mugu and speaks with Admiral Kirkland. She says they have a situation, and asks how long it would take to scramble F-18's to intercept the sub. Kirkland seems surprised that she wants them to blow up the sub, but estimates 22 to 25 minutes. Raines says that's not enough time; Bierko will be firing his missiles in less than 20 minutes. Kirkland says that it will be up to Jack's men on the ground. Jack Bauer is on the ground with Christopher Henderson and Agent McCullough. Audrey calls and informs Jack that the F-18s won't be there in time and additional tactical teams are too far out. Bauer wants to go in, but Bill Buchanan says they are outmanned. Chloe O'Brian says that a message tube has been released from the submarine. Bauer tells her to check the emergency frequencies. talks with Petty Officer Rooney.]] The signal tube was sent out by Petty Officer Tim Rooney, who is on board the submarine and in a sealed compartment of the ship. He reports that all the crew is dead and terrorists have control of the ship. Chloe patches Bauer onto the channel. Bauer asks if the terrorists are still wearing gas masks, but Rooney says no. Bauer tells Rooney to get a knife to use as a weapon. Bauer asks about the escape hatch closest to Rooney's location, and he says there is a guard there. demands Jack Bauer give him a gun.]] Bauer tells him to go up and kill him. Rooney says he's an engineer, and not trained for that, but Bauer informs him that terrorists have control of the weapons system on the sub and are preparing to attack. Rooney says he will call when he gets the terrorist out of play. Henderson turns to Jack and asks for a gun. Jack is reluctant, but Henderson says he knows he has one (from Joseph Malina's apartment) and Jack hands it to him. talks with Aaron Pierce.]] Mike Novick walks into a room where President Charles Logan is waiting. Novick says that the sub was being held at a civilian port, not a navy port, and that they have no exact time until the missiles will be launched. He informs Logan that fighter jets are on the way, but they won't get there in time. Logan looks upset. Martha Logan is watching the meeting and calls Aaron Pierce. Martha says she can't talk to Novick yet, and Aaron wants to leave on his own, but Martha tells him to wait. Bauer is outside the submarine as Rooney has gotten close to the guard. Bauer informs him that he's going to have to kill the guard without alerting the others. Rooney wants to know how to do this. Bauer says to put his hand over the man's mouth and slit his throat. Rooney doesn't know if he can do it, but Bauer says it's the only chance they have. He tells him to cut deep and fast. Rooney reluctantly agrees. kills one of the terrorist sentries on the Natalia.]]Rooney walks up behind the guard and struggles for a second, eventually plunging the knife into the man's throat, killing him. The man falls dead into Rooney's lap, and Bauer asks for a status. Rooney informs Bauer that the guard is dead, and Bauer tells Rooney to get ready to open the hatch. Bauer and Henderson move out and Bauer takes out the guard on top of the submarine. As they are preparing to board the sub, the missile hatches open. Chloe informs them that they have about seven minutes before the missiles launch. talks with Jack Bauer and Christopher Henderson.]]Bauer boards the sub and asks Rooney for the location of the control room. Rooney leads them there, and Bauer asks him to create a distraction, make some noise, then hide somewhere on the ship. Bauer makes it clear that he doesn't want Rooney to engage the men. Rooney agrees and heads below to sneak around the terrorists. Bierko is talking with his man in the control room. He informs him that he wants the missiles hitting San Francisco to overlap to ensure there are no survivors. Rooney knocks over a tray containing a number of tools, and Bierko is alerted. He tells his man to continue working, and begins to sneak through the ship. He gathers two more of his men and tell them to start looking for the source of the noise. stabs Bierko's technician in the neck.]] Bauer has a visual on the technician and tells McCullough to signal him with the mirror when he is directly above him Jack gets up to one of the computer stations and holds. The man finishes up on one panel which prepares to launch the missiles then moves above Jack. McCullough signals and Bauer goes up and stabs the hostile in the neck. He falls down and Jack says they're all clear. Henderson begins to disarm the weapons. Henderson says he will have to manually disarm the codes, and Bauer and McCullough will keep Bierko out. Bierko and his man are still looking for the source of the noise when Bauer spots him. McCullough is shot, but Bauer kills the shooter. Bauer reports that there are still two hostiles, and McCullough is dead. Bierko and his man split up as Bauer comes looking for them. Bauer gets in a fight with Bierko's men as Bierko returns. Bauer shoots Bierko in the arm before he can get off a shot, and then shoots a steam pipe. Bauer pushes the terrorist's face into the pipe. Bierko comes at Bauer with a blunt metal wrench as there is about ten seconds to launch. kills Vladimir Bierko.]]Henderson is making the final fixes, and the missile launch is stopped. Bauer has Bierko in a scissor hold with his legs, and then twists, snapping Bierko's neck. The crisis has been averted. Henderson, however, is nowhere to be found. Bauer begins to walk back, and lies and says he's getting feedback, so he asks CTU to turn off his comm. Bauer exits the sub to find Henderson with a gun pointed at him. Henderson tells him to put his hands up, then lower them slowly. He says that Bauer never intended to let him escape. Bauer says no, and Henderson pulls the trigger of the gun. The chamber clicks with no shot. Henderson checks his gun and notices that there were no bullets in there. "Good for you, Jack," he replies. looks over Christopher Henderson's lifeless body.]]Bauer says that Henderson is responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler, who were his friends. Henderson says that's the way these things work. As he finished speaking, Bauer angrily fires his weapon twice on Henderson, killing him. Rooney comes out of the sub and sees Henderson's body. He looks shocked as Bauer walks by. The Navy backup, led by a Lieutenant, has arrived at the port and informs Jack Bauer that Bill Buchanan wants him to call. Jack informs the CTU about Henderson's death but lies that it was self-defense; Bill asks if he is coming back soon, and Bauer says yes, and asks to be transferred to Chloe O'Brian. He says that he's going after President Charles Logan and asks for her help with some audio equipment. Chloe asks what he needs, and Jack says he will give her a list. talks to Mike Novick.]] At the retreat, Mike Novick informs Logan that the terrorists are all in custody or dead. Logan seems pleased that it is all over, and then informs Mike Novick that he needs a speech ready for when David Palmer's casket is moved out of Los Angeles. Novick says he will get on it, and Logan thanks him for his work today. watches Martha Logan as he is driven away from the retreat.]] As Novick exits the room Martha Logan confronts him. She says she needs Mike to come with her, but Novick thinks she's having an episode. Martha assures him that she is sober and sane, and says that she knows Mike has been thinking something odd is going on with Charles, and she can show him what's happening. Logan, meanwhile, gets on the phone with Graem and informs him that Christopher Henderson is dead. Graem is pleased, but asks about Bauer. Logan says Bauer will be taken care of. Mike Novick is brought to Aaron Pierce, who is still bloodied. He informs Mike that Logan ordered Agent Adams to kill him. Mike asks where Adams is now, and Aaron shows him the body. Mike seems confused, and Aaron tells him that Charles is behind everything today, from David Palmer's assassination to Walt Cummings's "suicide". Novick asks if they have proof, and Pierce says that Bauer had proof on the plane, which is why Logan was willing to shoot it down, but it was destroyed. Mike says that they need to find another way to get proof, but Martha says they need to get Aaron off the ranch first. Mike agrees to take him through an exit where he knows the guards. Aaron agrees to hide in the back and turns to Martha. She wants to know how she'll know he's all right, but Aaron says they shouldn't have any contact. Aaron walks up to her close and grabs her arm. She says goodbye, and Aaron says thank you. He gets in the back of the car and looks out the back at Martha as he is driven away. tries to convince Karen Hayes and Bill Buchanan to bring in Morris O'Brian.]] Aaron Pierce and Mike Novick have finished disposing of Justin Adams body when Mike's phone rings. Jack asks if Aaron is around and Novick seems surprised but hands the phone to Aaron. Aaron says he's going to put it on speaker phone, and informs Jack that Mike is in the loop. Bauer says that he is going to head to the compound to get Logan to confess. Mike asks what Jack is going to do, and Jack says he will do what is necessary, but Logan can't stay in office. Jack is about 20 minutes out, but Logan will be gone by then. Bauer asks them to stall Charles, and Mike says he will do what he can. Karen Hayes looks to Bill Buchanan and informs him that she is being brought to Washington, D.C. on order of the White House. Bill speculates he will be next. Chloe enters and wants a work station for a new person. She says she's bringing Morris O'Brian back in to work on the audio recording. Bill asks if he's even on government payroll anymore, and Chloe says he's selling women's shoes in Beverly Hills. Buchanan reluctantly signs off on it, and Karen asks who Morris is. Bill says it's Chloe's ex-husband. talks to Martha Logan.]] Chloe walks up to Morris who is mildly flirting with and showing a female worker from Homeland Security how to speed up a process. Chloe pulls him aside and asks him what he's doing. He says he's just trying to help, but Chloe accuses him of flirting. Morris denies it, then he asks about the recording. She says that it's gone, and that she needs him for something else. She needs him to improve the fidelity of some recording equipment and asks if he can do it. He says yes. At the retreat, Novick walks into a room where Martha Logan is watching a live news report about Logan's upcoming eulogy for David Palmer. Mike tells her that Bauer is coming to the retreat to try and get Logan to confess. Martha asks if Bauer is going to hurt Charles, and Mike says he will do what he has to. Martha says that Bauer won't arrive in time, and Mike says that's why he's there. He asks her to delay Charles, because he can't. Jack Bauer arrives at the Presidential compound and meets up with Aaron. Aaron tells him that Martha is stalling the President, and Bauer asks if she can be trusted. Aaron seems certain of it. Bauer says he needs to get on Marine One, the chopper which will be flying Logan to the ceremony for David Palmer. Aaron says he will get Jack as close as he can. Inside the retreat Martha walks into a bedroom where Charles is changing. She says she owes Charles an apology for what she said earlier, and Charles seems surprised, he doesn't know how to respond. Martha says she needs him to forgive her, and Charles says that her mind will change by tomorrow. Martha says that even though she may not understand him, she needs him and loves him. Charles admits that he needs her too. He tells her wants her to fly to Washington with him, and spend some time with each other, but Martha says she'd rather stay here, in private. Charles says he has to leave now, and Martha kisses him and tells him to go. He tells her to come with him, but she says she has a better idea then begins to unbutton his shirt. He says there's a helicopter waiting, but she says he can do what he wants, he's the President. Charles picks up the phone and says he doesn't want to be disturbed, and he will leave when ready. Split screen: Charles and Martha embrace on the bed. Jack Bauer and Aaron Pierce are walking to the Secret Service outbuilding. Mike Novick is calling Bauer. Chloe and Morris are working on the recording equipment. Aaron and Jack enter the Secret Service compound on site and look at the copter. The room is empty, and they prepare to get Jack on Marine One. The phone rings and Novick calls, informing Jack of Martha's work. He asks Jack how far he will go, and Jack says as far as necessary. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Tom Wright as Kirkland * Ravil Isyanov as Bierko's Henchman * Jeremy Ray Valdez as Tim Rooney * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-starring * Kate Rene Gleason as HS Staffer * Roberto DeCastro as Field Reporter * Clayton Barber as Bierko's terrorist Uncredited * Christopher Leps as Bierko's henchman * Erik Rondell as McCullough * Kingsley Van Duzer as Naval Lieutenant * Garrett Warren as submarine sentry Background information and notes * This episode marks the first appearance of Morris O'Brian, who becomes a regular cast member in the following season. * This episode has the longest act of any episode with the first act clocking in at nearly 22 mins. It is seconded by "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am," with its last act clocking in at nearly 20 mins. * When Henderson tries to kill Jack, he learns the gun is empty. A field agent as experienced as Henderson would have checked the magazine and the chamber immediately after receiving the gun. However, Henderson had checked the same gun earlier when he got it from Malina, so it's possible that he trusted it was still loaded. This theory is confirmed in an extended cut of Henderson's death scene on the Season 5 DVD. * How Henderson dies is very similar to Victor Drazen from "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" in which both men had the upper hand, but found that their gun was empty when they tried to shoot Jack and were subsequently killed by Jack for revenge over a murder. Both sequences take place on structures in the sea. * Jack kills his opponents using a greater variety of methods in this episode than he does in any other episode (gun shot, knife wound, burn wound, broken neck). The first hour of 24: Redemption also featured four different methods (explosive, gun shot, knife wound, broken neck). * This is the final appearance of Sentox Nerve Gas Conspiracy leaders Christopher Henderson and Vladimir Bierko. * The filming of the submarine took place aboard nuclear submarine USS Topeka homeported at Point Loma Naval Base, San Diego for two days (see Season 5 filming locations). Crew members of the submarine, including Kingsley Van Duzer and Mark Szymanski, appeared as Russian and US Navy personnel. See also * 5:00am-6:00am (disambiguation) Day 523 523 523